The inventor of the fender assembly disclosed herein previously conceived of the fender assemblies disclosed in Australian Patent Applications 2003265715 and 2006246507, discussion of which should be considered included herein by way of reference.
A problem with the aforementioned fender assemblies however is that much of the workings of these was exposed, and so unprotected from not just collisions, but dirt and debris, which can cause these workings to foul.
An object of the present disclosure therefore is to substantially ameliorate this difficulty, or to at least provide a fender assembly which is a useful alternative to the fender assemblies according to the abovementioned preceding disclosures.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taking in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
For the purpose of this specification, the word “comprising” means “including but not limited to”, and the word ‘comprises’ has a corresponding meaning.